Catch 'Em All University
by ShinyPenguin
Summary: Two girls sign up for an all summer long Pokémon Boot Camp to learn about and experience the wonderful world of Pokémon!


!Authors' Note: This Is An OC Story, And All OC's Belong To This Account. The Concept Of Pokémon Is Not Ours, But We Did Come Up With This "Boot Camp" Idea!

A young girl, named Lizzy, laid in her bed on her stomach, staring into the glowing screen of her laptop. She paused reading the small print on her screen to scratch a Jolteon, named Zippy, behind his ears. Her close friend, Nikki, was sleeping over, and currently leaning up against the bedframe and scrolling through the same pages of text on her tablet. These two were researching a Pokémon Boot Camp that they had signed up to attend all summer long. At this moment in time, they had discovered that you were allowed to choose four periods for the first half of their day, each was an hour long. Then, after all four beginning periods, they would have lunch for an hour. After eating, they would train their partner Pokémon in a complicated maze formed out of hedges. This maze was filled with hidden volunteers who were positioned to battle the wandering students. In the center of this maze, there was an always changing prize that could be obtained. The maze activity lasted for about three hours, and after the day's session was over, they were freed to wander the campus until being called down to their respected dorms.

The campus was extremely large, and was shaped roughly like a diamond. The first thing you saw when approaching it was a large, gated arch with reflective black letters spelling, "Catch 'Em All University," along the top. A black metallic fence curved out from the sides of the fence, and went around the outer edges of the campus, fencing the property in a diamond shape. After walking under the arch, you would see a broad, pale opal colored building. A few meters behind this building was the maze activity, which was around the size of a regular football field. Behind the maze, which you could get to be either going through or around the maze, were three other buildings. The middle building was the Cafeteria. It was a slightly brighter shade of the opal school building, and there were a few light burgundy benches lined up on the front, outside walls for students to sit and eat their lunch outside. Inside, there were rows upon rows of tables and chairs. There was a self-serve station at the very back of the lunchroom, the options for meals were strictly planned out for that specific week, and are announced during first period. Outside, against the sides of the Cafeteria, were two hotel-like buildings. The one on the right had a slight pink hue to it, and the one on the left was hued blue. These were the dorms, separated by gender. As you would expect, the pinkish building was assigned to girls, and the other for all boys. On the ground level inside each building, a check-in room was constructed so the facility members could check students in and see how many were not already in their rooms. There was also two small Pokémon Centers on opposite sides of each building for injured Pokémon. On each side of the check-in area, were a set of stairs leading up to exactly five floors each. Each floor had ten rooms, making a total of one-hundred rooms in each building. Each room was usually shared by two students, making so a maximum of two-hundred boys and two-hundred girls could attend the Summer Boot Camp.

Lizzy and Nikki were now choosing their first four periods. "Hey, Lizzy?" The brunet on the floor called to her friend, looking up at her friend. "Yes?" Her fellow brunet responded, looking over the side of the bed to look into Nikki's brown eyes. "I think we should take Alchemy first, then Poké Academics, third should be Cooking, and I have no idea what we should do last." Nikki yawned, temporarily shutting off her tablet and putting it in her pile of belongings to look back up at Lizzy's hazel eyes. "Um.." Lizzy leaned back and adjusted her position to allow a jealous Flareon, named Blaze, to jump up onto the bed and curl into her lap. "I've looked through the open classes, and only on is open." Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Which is…?" "Fashion." Nikki collapsed onto the floor, scaring off Bubbles and Lilly, which were a Vaporeon and a Leafeon. "Nikki, don't crush one of them. My Mom wouldn't be happy, and neither would I." Lizzy warned, peaking over the edge of her bed to look at an upset Nikki. "Your Mom has caught every evolution of Eevee! Heck she's got an Eevee too! You've got Zippy the Jolteon, Blaze the Flareon, Bubbles the Vaporeon, Lilly the Leafeon, Misty the Glaceon, Jet the Umbreon, Rubix the Espeon, and Max the Eevee!" Nikki exclaimed, throwing her hands dramatically around the room to gesture to all of the Pokémon that had gathered in Lizzy's bedroom. "She's missing Sylveon. She's searching for one right now." Lizzy corrected, opening two online camp applications on her computer. "Whatever. She has a lot." Nikki shrugged, pulling herself upright and looking back up at Lizzy. "What 'cha doin'?" She asked, lifting her head up to try and read the words on Lizzy's computer screen. "I'm filling out applications for the both of us. We're stuck with Fashion I suppose. But, its better than nothing." Nikki groaned in protest, but still helped to fill her application out. "We are going to be dropped off there tomorrow. You are packed, right?" Lizzy asked after sending in both applications and receiving a confirmation e-mail from Catch 'Em All University. Nikki nodded, "Yeah. Despite the girly fashion class, I'm excited! I wonder what my partner Pokémon will be. Are you bringing in one of these adorable monsters?" Nikki responded, waving her right hand around the room to gesture to the evolutions of Eevee. "No. These guys and girls belong to my Mom. Plus, it said that you have to specifically catch your own on campus." Lizzy yawned, shooing Zippy off her pillow. Zippy gave a small yip of displeasure, then jumped to the floor and scrabbled under the bed. Nikki and Lizzy laughed at his reaction and started to get ready to sleep. Nikki reached over towards her pile of belongings and pulled out her sleeping bag. She slipped inside of it and curled up against her own pillow. Soon, a few quiet minutes had passed. "I'm so excited. I don't think I can sleep!" Nikki exclaimed after they had settled down, causing Lizzy to jerk up. "Nikki! Sleep. You need to sleep, and so do I." "I don't know how!" "Just close your eyes." Lizzy yawned, already starting to settle back down into her pillow. Nikki mumbled a quiet, "Fine." Then, she settled back down to try and sleep. She would need the energy for tomorrow.

It was going to be an exciting day!


End file.
